Of Illusions And Truth
by BlueWolf 26
Summary: I don't own anyting. The Avengers find themselves going up against Mysterio who wishes nothing more than to trick the Avengers into killing themselves off so he can go forth with his plans to unite the Sinister Six without them getting in the way. Knowing they'll need help to defeat their foe, the now King Thor sends a young, trusted Sorceress to aid them. Will they acept her aid?
1. Chapter 1

Two figures clad in black cloacks meet on an asteroid in the vastness of space. "The Avengers are about to have their hands full with a foe unlike that which they have seen before. Our time is rapidly approaching." The slightly taller figure says seemly nonchalant then watches as its cohort nods. "Go. Make your presence known by their foe at the last possible second." The taller figure concludes.


	2. Chapter 2

The Avengers are in their tower watching the news footage of a dome-headed man clad in green and purple terrorizing New York. "And... This guy creates things for us to fight... Great yet another fight that makes no sense for me to take part in." Clint says from his spot on the couch while considering sitting out on their forthcoming mission. "I don't think it'd be as unnecessary as you think." Tony says from behind the bar. "Right, because I just so happen to have this endless supply of arrows at my disposal." The Archer says sarcastically while no longer paying attention to the massive TV in front of him.

The former playboy laughs. "No..." He walks out from behind the bar and towards the couch. "I've had J.A.R.V.I.S. running a scan on Saturday Night Fever since he showed up on TV." He takes a drink. "Our disco ball with a body can apparently cast illusions so strong even the cameras are able to see them. So all we have to do is get you a clear shot to hit him in the heart Lord of the Rings style, Legolas." Tony says before coming to a stop behind the Archer while keeping his eyes on the TV drink in hand.

"Hey, Tony? Are we expecting Thor?" Bruce ask upon seeing the bright rainbow colored light of the Bifrost suddenly appear on the penthouse's small helipad. "No..." He studies the size of the Bifrost as he steps away from the couch. "Something tells me that's not Thor." Tony voices while handing Clint his untouched drink then pulls a couple of bracelets out of his pocket before putting them on encase he needs to summon one of his suits while slowly walking towards the Bifrost. His fellow Avengers wait a moment before following him including Clint whom still has the glass in hand.

The Avengers are almost on the small helipad when the brightness of the Bifrost disappears to reveal a plus sized raven haired woman with a small dark blue dragon on her shoulder. She smirks and laughs eternally while watching Earth's Mightiest Heroes getting into their fighting stances. "Oh yeah, getting dropped off on your doorstep without warning was totally the brilliant move I thought it'd be." The woman says sarcastically as Tony noticeably relaxes yet remains suspicious. "Ok, Mother of Dragons... Who are you and why are you on my helipad channeling Loki but in blue?" The billionaire questions clearly not trusting her based on her fashion choice alone.

"I am Lady Astrid of Asgard and Midgard. And this is my dragon puppy Jo." She pets her well loved pet. "As for why I'm here... I'm here because Thor asked." Astrid says with mirth before seeing the rest of the Avengers slightly relax. After a moment of awkward silence, Nat walks up to the untrusted new comer. "And we're supposed to just believe you're here because Thor asked you to come? From what we know now there are countless worlds out there... Not all their people good. How do we know you're not one that's here to rip us apart from within?" The Assassin firmly questions while crossing her arms. Astrid locks eyes with the red head. "For one thing nobody is good by nature. Good is very much a matter of opinion. Though yes there are many horrible acts that are done that I believe the majority would in their right minds know are wrong. And yes Thor did tell me I might have to prove myself." She crosses her arms to match the slightly shorter Avenger's. "I was told Mr. Stark nicknamed Thor Point Break... And by the way I've got no interest in doing whatever it is you think I want to do. Unless its stalk up on new music and movies in which case I totally do." Astrid answers while sensing there is more to come.

"Speaking of Point Break, why didn't he come?" The billionaire gives her an odd look. "And why would he send you? No offense but you clearly don't look like the fighting type" Tony says arrogantly. "Oh, judge me by my size, do you?" She laughs after using her Yoda voice. "Something about..." She rolls her eyes while looking up. "As King of Asgard I am no longer able to uphold the duties that come with being an Avenger and something about some female named Jane dumping him... Whoever THAT is and him trusting me and for some reason believes you'll do the same based on that alone." She returns her head and eyes to normal while pointing at them. "And before any of you ask... I'm a Sorceress." She proclaims while dramatically placing her right hand in the center of her large chest.

"A Sorceress, great just what we needed." Clint says before downing Tony's drink then turns to go back inside. The Sorceress looks in the Archer's direction then sees the TV before reading the headlines and turning her smirk from playful to mischievous. "According to the news you guys need someone exactly like me." Astrid says with mischievous mirth before walking past the Avengers and towards the bar.

After reaching the bar, the half-breed pours herself a drink. "So... When are we going to lay the smack down on his candy-ass?" Astrid ask while pouring another drink then offers it to whichever Avenger will come for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling non too thrilled to have yet another magic user in his tower but in need of a drink, Tony approaches the bar. "Ok... Mother of Dragons... To be clear just because Thor trust you, it doesn't mean we trust you." He takes the glass from her then sips. "This doesn't taste like it has a Micky in it and I should know... Self experiment... Don't ask. But on the very off chance that I'm wrong... And I never am. They'll deal with you." The philanthropist tells her before enjoying more of his drink.

"First of all... Game of Thrones... Awesome. Second... Why would you claim not to trust me yet take the drink I offered you?" Astrid says with mirth then watches the former playboy think on her words. "Ok, so maybe I trust you just enough to make me a drink since Point Break does... Let's just say you're on probation." He says before finishing his drink.

Tony looks over his shoulder to see three Avengers re-enter the penthouse. "As for kicking anyone's candy-ass, as you put it... No. I don't trust you that much." He looks at the TV. "I've got the perfect job for you." The billionaire tells her as he turns his attention back to the sorceress. "Why do I have the feeling you're about to tell me I have to people?" She ask knowingly and with a sense of dread. The Sorceress watches as Tony smiles. "If by people you mean getting New Yorkers to safety... Yes." He says knowingly.

"Fuck that. Me as your glorified babysitter would be of no use. I can get you in the position you need to be in to defeat this guy. You need need more than you think." Astrid informs him knowing it won't work. Tony sets his glass on the bar. "This isn't the first time we've gone up against someone like him." Tony points out before watching Astrid conjure herself a book. "What's that? Shakespeare? Edger Allen Poe, maybe?" The former playboy ask facetiously. "I'll tell you what my book is if I don't have to people." She tells him slyly.

The Tinker considers her offer. "Prove yourself and next time you won't have to people." He tells her with uncertainty. Tony watches as she shakes her head. "Ya know..." The Sorceress magics her book away. "Forget it. I tried this for Thor... I'm gonna do my own thing now." Astrid says before teleporting.

"What did you just do, Stark?" Nat ask hoping he didn't just make a new enemy. "Nothing... I think Thor sent us a primadonna." Tony tells her cynically. "I hope you're right. The last thing we need is another Loki or to go to war with Asgard." Steve firmly states as he walks towards him. "She is just annoyed. I really don't think the Mother of Dragons is worth the anxiety attack you're giving yourself." The Billionaire says clearly not taking the Man Out Of Time seriously.

"Tony's right. Astrid is far from our problem. What need to concern ourselves with is out there reeking havoc on the streets now." Bruce says just as Steve is about to say something else to Tony. The Super Soldier looks at Dr. Banner then nods. "Banner's right. Avengers assemble."


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid finds herself at the base of a mountain. "How lovely... First Tony Stark thinks I'll be some glorified babysitter and now I've gotta figure out how to get to the top of this thing." She allows a frustrated sigh to escape her. "I wish my magical endurance was stronger than it is... If only I could teleport us to the top." The Sorceress tells Jo with dismay as he makes a cute sound. The Conjurer looks at her scale baby who is crawling onto her large breast. "I know... You'd fly us up there if you could." She tells him with sad mirth before giving him a good pet.

With another frustrated sigh escaping her, the Half-breed scans the area to find a stable. "Looks like we've got a ride." Astrid informs her dragoon puppy before going into the stable to have a look around. It doesn't take long for her to find a beautiful Perchron. "Well aren't you a pretty girl?" The Sorceress whispers to the large horse before opening her stall.

Once the stall is open, Astrid begins to pet the philly before slowly conjuring a snaffle bridle and a western saddle onto her. She then leads the horse out of her stall and through the stable while telepathically seeking the philly's name. "Black Beauty... A fitting name for such a lovely Percheron." The Sorceress tells her then takes her outside.

After getting out in the open, Astrid finds there's still not a soul to be seen. She then telepathically ask the large horse to lay down so she can easily mount her. Much to her delight everything works according to plan, the philly even waits until she places a hand on the saddle horn before rising. "Take us up the mountain."


End file.
